Want
by Nymphiase
Summary: RinHaru fanfic. I honestly don't know where I was going with this one... Rin and Haru fight over their essays which they wrote in elementary school which leads to a series of events.


Rin quickly snatched Haru's old essay which he wrote in elementary school from his hand and read it out loud, "The water is alive…"

Haru's blue eyes widened as he felt a surge of embarrassment rush through him and he tried to get his essay back,"Oi Rin, stop!"

The redhead just laughed playfully and used his dominant height to his advantage by keeping the paper out of Haru's reach. When the black haired teen realized he couldn't fight against height, he grabbed Rin's essay and read with a loud voice which nobody knew he had, "My shining…"

Rin's smile changed into a panicked expression as he tried to get his own essay back. The two teenagers stumbled over each other's feet and fought like little children. Until they both crashed to the floor with Rin lying on top of Haru. The black haired boy had hit his head on the ground and he heard a ringing in his head. When Haru opened his eyes, not even realizing they had been shut tightly in pain, his blue orbs met Rin's red ones. Haru slowly tried to get up but groaned at the tinging pain at the back of his head. Rin's expression looked worried when he heard his friend's cry of pain. The redhead's hands wandered to the back of Haru's head to try and comfort him.

"Are you okay, Haru?"

"I'm fine. Get off." The black haired boy answered in short broken sentences. Rin lifted himself off of the ground so that his legs were on either side of Haru's thighs. Haru propped himself up on his elbows and punched the bridge of his nose in hopes to get rid of his headache.

"Haru, just let me take a look at your head." Rin tried again to help his friend who was clearly in pain.

"I said I'm fine." Haru's voice was more firm this time but Rin didn't seem to care.

"You hit your head pretty hard. Look at me." The redhead ordered.

Haru muttered a "no" and tried to get out from underneath Rin but his wrists were caught in Rin's grip as the redhead ordered him again, "Haruka! Just look at me!"

At the use of his full name, Haru slowly raised his gaze to see Rin's worried expression. The redhead tilted Haru's chin from side to side and then pushed his fingers lightly on the back of the black haired boy's head. When he pushed on a certain spot, Haru winced in pain.

"We should go to a hospital and get it checked, just in case." Rin said.

Haru kept his mouth shut and let Rin pick him up off the ground. Rin crouched down slightly and motioned for Haru to get on his back, "It's easier to carry you to a hospital like this…" The redhead grumbled, a light blush travelling across his cheeks. Haru just nodded and wrapped his arms around Rin's neck.

As they were walking, both of them didn't know what to talk about. Sure, they were friends again but it wasn't like everything had been smoothed out. Haru rested his head on Rin's back and let his eyes close. Eventually, the black haired boy fell asleep and Rin noticed it. Not feeling as uncomfortable as before, since Haru was sleeping, Rin started talking to his sleeping friend.

"Haru, you're such an idiot. Making me worry and stuff."

The redhead heard Haru mumbling in his sleep and he tried to figure out what he was dreaming about. He head, "Don't leave me again…Rin…"

His red eyes widened at the sentence and he ended up defending himself even though Haru was asleep.

"I didn't leave you, Haru! I never meant to leave you."

The black haired boy didn't answer to his comment so Rin just quickly took him to the hospital. When they got to the hospital, Haru's eyes cracked open slightly. He let out a very quiet whimper from the headache that still raged on. Rin sat his friend down on a chair and went to talk with the people at the front desk. After Haru got his head checked, finding out that everything was fine, the two rivals walked back to Haru's house.

"Hey Haru… Do you talk in your sleep?" Rin asked as they walked down the road.

"Hm. Makoto said that I do. He told me that when he asked me questions while I was sleeping, I would answer them. Except I obviously wouldn't know it myself. Why? Did I say something while I was sleeping?"

Rin nodded and stopped walking, "You said, 'Don't leave me again, Rin.'"

Haru's figure flinched slightly but he kept his emotionless face as he said, "Well, I say crazy stuff sometimes."

"No Haru, you don't. I've never heard anything crazy come out of your mouth except for 'The water doesn't like you'." Rin explained.

The black haired boy sighed and continued walking, "Maybe I meant it then." He said under his breath, but Rin still heard him. The redhead grabbed Haru's hand and asked, "Do you really think I left you to selfishly chase after my dream?"

"Yes Rin, I do." Haru said with a straight face.

The redhead's face twisted into a frown, "I didn't leave you, Haru! I missed you every second I was in Australia!"

Haru blushed slightly and held Rin's hand tighter, "Rin…Did you actually miss me?"

The redhead looked flustered as if he just realized what he had said. He pulled his hand away from Haru's. The black haired boy tried to meet Rin's gaze,

"Hey…Rin? Did you actually miss me?"

"Well of course, you were my best friend." The redhead mumbled. Haru gave a very small smile and then he said,

"I missed you too."

When Rin noticed the slight blush on Haru's face, he grabbed his hand again and speed walked back home.

The moment the two teenagers walked through the front door, Rin closed the distance between them. The redhead's lips covered Haru's as he pushed him up against the wall. Haru was surprised at first, but then he slowly melted into the kiss and let his arms pull Rin closer to him. The redhead couldn't stop, he felt as if Haru's body and the sounds he was making were drugs. They continued to press against each other until Rin slowly walked Haru towards the black haired boy's room. Rin was ready to roughly push Haru on the bed but then he was reminded that Haru probably still had a headache so the redhead fell back on the bed and brought Haru down on top of him. The black haired boy's hands gripped Rin's shirt tightly as the redhead continued to kiss him.

When Haru started feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation, he used all his strength to push Rin away from him.

"Wait…Rin…" He panted.

The redhead didn't listen and instead he pulled Haru back down to kiss him again. Haru tried his best to keep up with the redhead but in the end he pushed Rin back again and said with a little more power in his voice, "Wait!"

Rin rolled Haru over so they were lying side by side on the bed, "What is it, Haru?"

The black haired boy thought for a second and asked himself, _yeah…what is it anyway? Why did I stop him? It's not like I disliked him kissing me. I didn't have a reason to stop him. I just…panicked._

"Rin…I…" Haru wasn't even sure what he wanted to say, it was as if everything had been erased from his mind. He then shook his head and gave Rin a small smile, "Never mind, it's not important."

The redhead raised a brow in confusion, Haru was always confusing though so it didn't matter much. Rin decided to tease the black haired boy. He smirked and climbed over top of Haru so his arms were enclosed around his body.

"So, Haru, what do you want? You gotta tell me if you want something."

Haru blankly stared at Rin's face and then turned away in embarrassment. When the redhead noticed Haru's exposed neck, he automatically attacked it. His soft lips ran down the black haired boy's neck and then he gave the sensitive skin a small nip. Haru gasped slightly at the feeling but he quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"R-rin…stop…" He whispered, trying to keep his voice calm.

The redhead was satisfied that he was the one who was breaking Haru and that he was the one who was making him make those faces. Rin continued his ministrations and then whispered in a low voice into Haru's ear,

"Tell me what you want."

The black haired boy shivered at the sound of Rin's voice resonating in his ear.

"I want….I…" Haru stumbled over his words, "I want…food."

Rin stopped everything and stared at Haru in disbelief, "What?"

"I said, I want food." The black haired boy crawled out from under Rin and moved towards the kitchen.

The redhead sat on Haru's bed, speechless. He was obviously disappointed but he wasn't going to push Haru.

The black haired boy noticed Rin's disappointment and he leaned again the bed to whisper in the redhead's ear, "After dinner, I want you."

When Haru left the room, Rin pushed his bangs back and chuckled lightly.

Of course, Haru was the only one who was able to do this to him.


End file.
